La Fuerza y el Girasol
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Se desarrolla a mitad del capítulo 2 del anime. Sumika se declara a Kazama, pero ésta le rechaza; y entonces Sumika se siente realmente herida. Su compañera de clase Azusa estará ahí para apoyarla.
1. Declaración

**Nota principal del autor: después del tremendo éxito de mi primer Fan Fiction de Sasameki Koto "Sumika Loves" (¡más de _7000 visitas_, madre mía!), decidí hacer otro Fan Fiction de la misma serie (mejor dicho, anime, que no leí el manga).**

**Este Fan Fiction se desarrolla en mitad del capítulo 2 "Personas bonitas", cuando Sumika y Kazama se dan un paseo nocturno. El resto va a ser que lo leáis por vosotros/as mismos/as.**

**¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p>Kazama y yo estuvimos caminando por la calle, en horas nocturnas. Ella estuvo en todo momento cogiéndome del brazo, y estuvimos ella y yo rememorando cómo nos conocíamos...<p>

"Recuerdas, en la secundaria, tres chicos estaban burlándose de mí en el parque de atracciones." Kazama dijo "Y tú me defendiste y los espantaste, Sumi-chan. Aquello fue increíble..."

Me permanecí callada. Pensé que iba a decir algo más.

"Sumi-chan, tienes un bonito rostro y eres alta... Pudiste haber entrado en la escuela para chicas. Todas te llamarían "hermana"..."

Esas pocas palabras que dijo Kazama me llenaron de valor para decirle que la quiero...

"_¡Venga, Sumika, que ahora es el momento!_" Me dije para sí misma y empecé a hablar con ella "Kazama... vas a tener que disculparme, pero es que tengo algo que decirte..."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata, Sumi-chan?"

"Es que... Kazama, verás... Es algo complicado..." No sé cómo, pero me puse un poco nerviosa.

"¿Complicado? ¿Es un problema con la escuela?"

"_Vale. Kazama no lo pilla. Voy a tener que ir en plan loca... Es ahora o nunca._" Pensé yo.

"¿Problemas de familia?" Kazama seguía haciendo hipótesis.

"Kazama... Me..." Empecé a decir "**¡Me gustas, Kazama! ¡Me gustas muchísimo!**"

Entonces, por un momento, noté que el tiempo se había parado...

"_...Dios mío... se lo dije a Kazama... ¡Finalmente se lo dije a Kazama! ¿Qué dirá ella?_"

"...aprecio mucho tus sentimientos, Sumi-chan..." El rostro de Kazama se veía indiferente... eso o no me di cuenta de su reacción "...pero me temo que lo nuestro no va a poder ser, no eres de mi tipo..."

Al escuchar esto, sentí que mi corazón se derrumbó tanto que en él sólo quedó un vacío enorme...

"Pero podemos ser grandes amigas. ¿Sabes?" Kazama sugirió... pero la oferta no me resultaba convincente...

"Me voy." Dije yo con tono rotundo, y me di la vuelta para marcharme a casa.

"¿Eh...? ¡Pero no hemos llegado a la tienda todavía!"

"No importa..." No detuve mis pasos.

"¿Me vas a dejar sola, Sumi-chan...? ¡Aquí está todo muy oscuro!"

A partir de entonces, me quedé en silencio mientras caminé hasta torcer a la derecha, en un cruce. Seguí caminando en esa dirección...

...y cuando me encontré lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no me viera o escuchara mis pasos, me eché a correr. Sólo miraba hacia abajo, no pensaba en nada... Sólo corría y nada más.

Mi mente estaba en blanco... y minutos después me di cuenta de que entonces yo no sentía _nada_ por Kazama...

Seguía corriendo...

Seguía corriendo...

Y seguía corriendo...

***PLAC***

"**¡Ahh!**"

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me caí al suelo, y justo entonces vi a una chica en el suelo. Me hice la idea de que yo me he estrellado con ella en mi carrera.

"¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien?" Me incorporé y le ayudé a la chica a levantarse.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien..." Ella dijo, y en cuanto me miró, pareció reconocerme "¿Eres... Murasame-san?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué me conoces?"

"Estamos en la misma clase, ¿no recuerdas?"

Ah, sí... La recuerdo, es una compañera de clase. Es Azusa, de apellido Aoi. Apenas la conocía, así que por eso no la recordaba bien.

"Ah, ya, Aoi-san, ¿verdad?" Respondí yo.

"Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué corrías?" Ella preguntó.

Al escuchar eso, me hice un vuelco en el corazón... Entonces recordé por qué estaba corriendo...

"_...Kazama..._"

Y comencé a correr otra vez...

"¡Eeeehhh!" Escuché las exclamaciones de Aoi-san a distancia "¡No me respondisteee!"

No la contesté, seguí corriendo hasta incluso después de llegar al punto de no escucharla.

Seguí corriendo...

...hasta llegar a mi casa. En cuanto me detuve frente a ella me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada. Muy cansada. Apenas podía respirar con regularidad.

Antes de entrar decidí esperar hasta que respire con normalidad, no pensé que sería buena idea que me preguntaran qué hice para echar una carrera.

Poco después, en cuanto empecé a respirar bien, entré en casa. Noe-san, la sirvienta, fue la primera en recibirme en la entrada.

"Hola, Sumika-san, ¿qué tal lo pasaste con Kazama-san?" Ella me saludó.

"Pues... _*ejem*_ bien... muy bien, Noe-san..." Respondí intentando no levantar sospechas.

"¿Qué comisteis vosotras?"

Ahí recordé que no había comido con ella... "Pues, ramen y unas bebidas..." No tenía hambre, pero no quería preocupar a Noe-san por una cosa sin importancia, así que mentí.

"Ah, muy bien, ¿y qué se cuenta ella?"

"Perdona, Noe-san, hoy vengo un poco cansada, así que me voy a mi habitación a dormir directamente. ¿Vale?" Decidí cortar la conversación, no tenía ganas de hablar.

"Como quieras. Buenas noches, Sumika-san."

"Buenas noches..."

* * *

><p>Más tarde, después de quitarme el vestido, ponerme el pijama y echarme en la cama, intenté dormir.<p>

Pero...

...la imagen de Kazama pidiéndome que no me vaya me perseguía...

No lloré, pero se me saltaron muchas lágrimas...

Era la chica de la que me enamoré hace meses... Mi mejor amiga... Y entonces lo he estropeado todo...

_Todo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: sí. Tal vez fue un comienzo demasiado directo, pero es que yo tenía muchas ganas de lanzar esta historia a la luz.<strong>

**También es cierto que repito algunas palabras y frases, pero eso es para dar emoción a la historia.**


	2. Asistencia

Sonó el despertador, y me desperté.

"_Bueno, va a ser otro día..._" Me dije a mí misma.

En cuanto traté de levantarme, me paré a pensar en lo que pasó el día anterior...

"_Kazama..._"

En cuanto recordé su rostro, di de forma inconsciente un puñetazo en el suelo. Me dolió un poco, puesto que acababa de levantarme y mi cuerpo no se había adaptado todavía al esfuerzo físico.

"_No puedo creer de que pase esto..._"

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se asomó Noe-san.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Sumika-san?" Ella preguntó preocupada "Parecer tener mal aspecto."

"Nah, no es nada, Noe-san, sólo que..." De pronto, empecé a sentir dolores en la cabeza "Ay... Me duele la cabeza..."

"Vaya, enseguida te traigo la medicación. Tú mientras mantente en cama."

"Por Dios, apenas es nada... Son las 7:15 de la mañana y tengo clase..."

"Si te levantas en este estado, el dolor se empeorará, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sin más que decir.

"Voy a por la medicación; no te muevas de aquí." Dijo Noe-san mientras salió de la habitación.

Entonces, sólo me quedaba descansar por el resto del día... Parece mentira, que yo sea muy atlética debería ser resistente a las enfermedades...

...pero no, me tenía que pillar una jaqueca.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegué a clase, me puse en mi pupitre y esperé a la profesora.<p>

Mientras estaba esperando, escuché algo que me pareció interesante en una conversación entre Torioi-san y Kazama-san:

"Oye, Ushio-chan, ¿qué pasó con Sumika-chan?" Preguntó la primera.

"Pues... Bueno, yo tampoco sé de ella..." Respondió la segunda, aunque con cierta timidez.

"¿No la llamaste por móvil?"

"Lo intenté, pero lo tenía desconectado..."

"Qué raro... Nunca suele faltar a clase..."

Así me enteré de que Murasame-san faltó a clase... bueno, dejando aparte de que ella no venía, por supuesto. Entonces me puse a pensar: si me crucé con ella corriendo, no muy habladora, y al día siguiente faltó a clase, eso significa de que algo le había pasado.

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero quería hablar con Murasame-san... y la gran pregunta es: ¿cómo? No conozco su dirección, y ni siquiera la conocía bien; sólo trabajábamos juntas en las limpiezas de la clase algunas veces, pero a partir de este punto nada más.

Poco después de la conversación, la profesora vino a clase; más tarde que de costumbre.

"Buenos días, clase." Dijo la profesora.

"Buenos días, profesora." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Perdonen por la tardanza, pero es que me llamaron por teléfono la familia de Sumika Murasame, ella no va a venir a clase hoy; por tanto, agradecería que alguien se ofreciera voluntario para poder entregarle los apuntes y tareas pendientes." Miró a Torioi-san "Señorita Torioi, ¿no puedes encargarte de darle los apuntes?"

"Me encantaría, profesora, pero es que tengo reunión con la clase de música justo después de clases."

"¿Y tú, señorita Kazama?"

"Yo..." Dijo Kazama-san, entre pausas "Tengo que ayudar a mi hermano en casa, así que no puedo tampoco..."

"Bueno... ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario, o voluntaria?"

El silencio se apoderó de la clase un instante después... parecía que nadie se atrevía a hacerle ese gran favor a Murasame-san...

Pero... sentía que mi voz interior me pedía ofrecerme voluntaria; siguiendo mis instintos, me levanté de la silla y dije:

"Se los daré yo, profesora."

Justo después, me di cuenta que no era la única que se había levantado y había dicho esto... un chico, Akemiya-kun, hizo lo mismo que yo y al mismo tiempo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de intriga. La profesora estaba pensando en cuál de nosotros decidir.

"Venga, Aoi, tú te encargas de darle los apuntes y tareas." Dijo la profesora.

"Eh..." No había pensado en que yo saldría elegida, cuando Akemiya-kun también se ofreció voluntario "Vale. Gracias, profesora."

En cuanto nos sentábamos los dos en nuestros pupitres, se podía apreciar algunos llantos que soltó Akemiya-kun... a saber por qué será...

* * *

><p>La conexión entre cuando vi a Murasame-san corriendo y no muy habladora y su falta de asistencia a clase me inquietó, por eso salí voluntaria.<p>

La jornada del colegio se había acabado entonces. Andaba siguiendo las instrucciones de la dirección de Murasame-san que Torioi-san me dio antes de salir al colegio.

Había llegado a la dirección mencionada en las instrucciones, y en cuanto vi la casa de Murasame-san me quedé con la boca abierta...

"_¿De verdad vive ahí...? ¡Parece una mansión!_"

Llamé a casa y me dio la bienvenida una mujer.

"Muy buenas." Dijo ella con toda la buena educación del mundo "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Hola, eh..." Sin saber por qué, me puse algo nerviosa "Bueno, soy una compañera de clase de Murasame-san, Azusa Aoi, y vengo a entregarle los apuntes y tareas para mañana."

"¡Ah, qué buen detalle por tu parte, Aoi-san, pasa!"

Entré en la casa en cuanto ella me ofreció.

"La pobre Sumika-san tiene un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¿sabes que es la primera vez que ella falta a clase por estas circunstancias?" La mujer dijo.

"Sí, más o menos." Respondí yo "Perdone la indiscreción, pero ¿es usted su madre?"

"Ah, no. Yo sólo cuido de la casa, sin más."

"Vaya... Perdone, yo creía que..."

"No pasa nada. Muchas amigas de Sumika-san me lo preguntan."

"Bueno, ¿puedo ver a Murasame-san?"

* * *

><p>6 horas y media en cama... jamás había estado tan aburrida...<p>

Bueno, _tan_ aburrida no, me puse a leer unos cuantos libros, uno por uno. Aunque la mayoría de ellos me sabía de memoria la mitad...

"_...no siento nada por Kazama..._" Decía para mí misma todo este tiempo...

Entonces, escuché unos pasos cercanos a la habitación, y luego la puerta se abrió por Noe-san.

"Sumika-san, una amiga de tu clase viene a verte para darte los deberes."

Una amiga de mi clase... Kazama no podía ser, debido al "evento" que se produjo entre nosotras el día anterior, y Kiyori-chan tenía reunión con el grupo de música según el horario del colegio...

Viendo esto así... ¿Quién sería...?

"Ah, gracias, que pase." Dije yo.

"Anda, pasa..." Dijo Noe-san a la chica, quien se asomó justo después...

Aoi-san... La chica que me encontré el día anterior...

"Os dejo a solas, ¿Aoi-san, quieres algo para comer o beber?" Noe-san dijo.

"No, gracias, estoy bien." Aoi-san dijo.

"Muy bien." Entonces Noe-san se marchó de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Aoi-san se acercó hacia mí y se sentó conmigo. Yo todavía me quedé en blanco en cuanto la vi... ¿coincidencia o había gato encerrado?

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Murasame-san?" Dijo Aoi-san.

"Pues... bueno, no muy bien; para qué te voy a engañar." Respondí yo.

"¿Tu jaqueca sigue dando problemas?"

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo jaqueca?"

"Me lo dijo esa mujer, que tenías dolor de cabeza."

"Ah, bueno..."

Nos quedábamos en una pausa un tanto incómoda...

"Bueno, se supone que te iba a entregar la tarea que mandó la profe." Dijo Aoi-san.

"Vale. Ahí en mi escritorio puedes encontrar papel para apuntar las cosas." Dije yo, señalando con el dedo el escritorio.

"De acuerdo, déjame buscar mi bolígrafo..." Ella buscó en su maleta su bolígrafo, y cuando lo encontró, dejó la mochila en el suelo, a mi lado.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio para apuntar aquello. Miré por casualidad el interior de la mochila de Aoi-san, y vi algo que me llamó bastante la atención...

Una novela cuya portada salían dos chicas cogiéndose de la mano y mirándose a los ojos... agudicé la vista y vi la letra pequeña de la novela que decía el nombre del autor o autora: "_Orino Masaka_"

"_Orino Masaka... Es el sobrenombre del hermano de Kazama, el escritor de historias Yuri pasándose por una mujer..._" Pensé yo. Por lo visto, a ella le gustaban sus historias.

"Ya casi estoy..." Aoi-san dijo, dando la señal de que estaba acabando de apuntar.

Casi me asusté en cuanto ella dijo eso, me concentré tanto en esa portada de la novela que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. En cuanto ella se volteó, giré mi cabeza al sentido contrario donde estaba la mochila... no quería que ella supiera que estado cotilleando sus cosas... Enseguida ella se sentó a mi lado.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo te recuperarás?" Ella preguntó.

"Pues creo que mañana Sábado." Respondí yo.

"Estupendo... Menos mal que es Viernes, ¿eh, Murasame-san?"

"Claro."

"De todas formas no hay mucha tarea, así que no te esfuerces demasiado."

"Gracias por el consejo."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Dime."

"¿Qué pasó anoche?"

De pronto me dio un vuelco en el corazón...

"Esto... ¿anoche, dices?" Dije yo.

"Sí. Te vi corriendo por la calle y parecía que estuvieses huyendo de algo... ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?" Aoi-san concretó.

Me quedé en silencio. Ella me había hecho un favor, así que debería hacer lo mismo, pero no quería poner detalles acerca de lo ocurrido.

Finalmente accedí a responder, pero tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadamente y omitiendo detalles un tanto privados... no quisiera involucrar a Aoi-san con Kazama, aunque ésta me hubiese rechazado, pues de revelar su nombre (por ejemplo), habría represalias entre nosotras, y yo no quise eso.

"Este... Bueno, básicamente ayer me declaré con una persona, pero me rechazó, y desde entonces no establecíamos contacto."

"¿Eso es todo?" Aoi-san se quedó algo asombrada por la historia concisa -sobre todo por esto último.

"Sí, eso es todo. Digamos que esa persona y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, y el rechazo me dolió tanto que, de forma instintiva, salí corriendo."

"Vaya, Murasame-san..." Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos "Lo siento mucho..."

"Estoy tratando de superarlo..."

"¿Y puedes decirme quién era esa persona?" Aoi-san preguntó "No pasa nada si dices que no, ¿eh?"

"Lo siento, pero esto forma de los detalles privados."

"Entiendo... ¿Y cómo lo llevas?"

"Realmente fatal... No hallo forma de olvidarla..."

"Ya..." Aoi-san hizo una pausa y luego dijo con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Has dicho _olvidar__la_?"

"_...maldición maldición maldición maldición maldición maldición maldición maldición ..._"

Lo que puede hacer una sola sílaba... Ella me pilló, y sabe que esa persona es una chica.

"Es... Es una chica, ¿verdad?" Aoi-san dijo algo nerviosa.

"..."

Estaba totalmente ruborizada. Cerré los ojos y asentí la cabeza.

"Vaya..." Aoi-san dijo "Bueno... No creo que sea malo que te gusten las chicas..."

"Mira, dime lo que quieras pero..." Dije yo rápidamente, hasta que me paré a pensar en la frase que me dijo ella "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que no hay nada de malo que te gusten las chicas, digo." Ella repitió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

"Em..." Me puse a pensar un poco "A ver, no es que me gusten las chicas, es que me gustó sólo esa chica..."

"¿Y quién lo sabe? Digo, el problema éste..."

"Aparte de mí y de esa chica, eres la única a la que se lo cuento... Y con suerte, espero que ella no se lo diga a nadie."

"Entiendo..."

Pasamos otro rato de silencio incómodo... hasta que Aoi-san habló.

"Bueno, Murasame-san, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿vale? Y tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie." Me guiñó un ojo.

"Eh... Vale, gracias..." No esperaba que ella fuese a ayudarme, y menos de manera voluntaria...

"Ahora mismo me tengo que ir..." Aoi-san se levantó y cogió sus cosas "¿Quieres que te visite mañana?"

Lo pensé durante un rato... "_Si rechazo, probablemente yo sufriría más estando muchos ratos a solas, y si acepto, ella me ayudaría a sobrellevar esta situación... No tengo nada que perder, tengo que aceptar._"

"Vale, ¿estará bien por la mañana?" Propuse yo.

"Claro, me parece bien." Aoi-san pareció estar contenta con la quedada.

"Genial. ¿Sabes por dónde salir de casa?"

"Tranquila, lo tengo memorizado." Aoi-san iba saliendo de mi habitación, y antes de salir me miró y dijo "Espero que te mejores, Murasame-san, hasta luego."

"Gracias, Aoi-san, hasta luego."

Y ella se fue de la habitación. Y poco después de la casa.

En cuanto a mí... Me levanté de la cama, fui a mi escritorio y me puse a hacer la tarea que me apuntó Aoi-san.


	3. Visita

Había pasado un día desde entonces y, de alguna forma, no hacía más que pensar en Aoi-san. Aquella chica me caía bastante bien, era muy empática y comprensiva, y parecía saber del tema del amor entre chicas (sobre todo tras haber visto aquel libro en su mochila).

Y el dolor de cabeza que tenía antes se había ido, afortunadamente.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, y estaba acabando de desayunar unas cuantas galletas con mi padre. Él no tardó en darse cuenta de que _algo_ me estaba pasando, así que no dudó en preguntarme:

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras contarme, Sumika?" Preguntó.

"Pues..." Me quedé en blanco por un segundo, al principio no sabía qué contestarle de forma adecuada -y no me agradaba la idea de que él sepa que tenía a una hija lesbiana... o _algo así_ "Bueno... Es algo complicado, papá."

"¿Le confesaste a un chico pero a él no le gustabas?"

Bravo, papá... _aunque estuvo cerca_...

"¿Cómo lo sabías...?" Pregunté, muy sorprendida.

"Un padre conoce muy bien a sus hijos." Él respondió del tirón "A esta edad, los chicos y las chicas empiezan a tener relaciones sentimentales, así que pensé que probablemente es eso." Me observó por un segundo y al ver mi gesto de sorpresa añadió "He acertado, ¿verdad?"

No me gustaba mucho hablar con mi familia de esta clase de cosas, aquello me puso ruborizada; me limité a responder asintiendo la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, hija mía; estoy seguro que en un par de días le habrás olvidado y podrás seguir con tu vida." Él me animó tocándome el hombro.

"Gracias, papá..."

"¿Qué te parece un entrenamiento en el dojo para despejar la mente?"

"Sí, clar..." Enseguida me acordé de que había quedado con Aoi-san "Eh, no puedo, he quedado con una amiga dentro de una hora."

"Bueno, al menos que dure sólo 15 minutos, luego te aseas y todo lo demás, ¿qué dices?"

La preposición no estaba nada mal. Así lograré partida doble: despejaré mi mente en el dojo, y podré pasar el rato con Aoi-san.

"De acuerdo, vamos allá."

* * *

><p>La historia que me contó Murasame-san no me dejaba dormir... bueno, <em>casi<em>. Pero creo que era evidente que me estaba preocupando por ella.

Me fui acercando a su casa... a su gran casa, sí. Todavía me sorprendí de que Murasame-san pueda vivir en un sitio así de amplio y bonito.

Llamé a la puerta, y mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto un hombre me abrió la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Dijo él amablemente.

"Eh..." Me quedé muy cortada, pero le dije lo que tenía que decir "Soy una amiga de Murasame-san, y..."

"¡Anda!" Él me interrumpió exclamando de alegría "Debes de haber quedado con mi hija Sumika ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Pasa, pasa!" Su directa amabilidad me dejó algo desconcertada, pero entré de todas formas "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me... Me llamo Azusa Aoi..."

"¡Un placer conocerte, Azusa-chan!" Me llamó del tirón con el prefijo -chan... "Yo soy Tenkai Murasame, el padre de Sumika."

"Claro, claro, mucho gusto..." Me quedé patidifusa a medida que se iba subiendo rápidamente el ambiente de _desconocidos_ a _amistades_, así que decidí ir al grano "¿Está Murasame-san en casa? He quedado con ella y..."

"¡Papá, dile que se quede en la sala de estar, que ahora salgo!" Sonó la voz de Murasame-san desde otra habitación.

"De acuerdo, hija, de acuerdo." Su padre respondió y me señaló la sala de estar "Ahí puedes quedarte hasta que salga Sumika de la habitación. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"No, gracias, ya tomé justo antes de salir de casa." Entré en la sala de estar y tomé asiento.

"Entiendo." Él tomó asiento también y quiso charlar conmigo "Bueno, ¿cómo os conocisteis Sumika y tú?"

"Pues..." No debía contar detalles acerca del problema amoroso que tuvo Murasame-san, así que me inventé una mentira improvisada "Bueno, habíamos formado grupos en clase de gimnasia para jugar al voleibol, y entonces..."

"¡Lamento la tardanza, Aoi-san!" Murasame-san apareció de repente.

Salvada por la campana...

"¡Hola, Sumika! Azusa-chan y yo estábamos hablando de cómo os conocíais." El padre de Murasame-san dijo directamente. Yo me quedé toda avergonzada.

"¿De cómo... nos conocíamos...?" A Murasame-san se me quedó mirando con cara de _ten cuidado con lo que hayas dicho_, aunque yo le hice señas con las manos de que todo estaba bajo control.

"Eh... ¡Ahora mismo tenemos que ir Murasame-san y yo a la calle!" Exclamé yo, guiñándole un ojo a Murasame-san.

"¡Ah, sí, es verdad!" Dijo ella a la vez que me llevaba de forma apresurada a la entrada de casa para salir.

"¿Sí? Bueno, pues espero que Azusa-chan te ayude en lo que necesites, Sumika, ¡hasta luego las dos!"

"¡Venga, hasta luego, papá!"

* * *

><p>Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos desde que Aoi-san y yo salíamos de mi casa. Las pasábamos paseando por la calle, hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que cambié de tema:<p>

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi padre?" Pregunté casi al azar.

"Eh, pues..." Ella desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado "Es buena gente y eso..."

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Para ser franca... él casi me estaba poniendo en un aprieto..." Aoi-san dijo con un suspiro.

"¿En un aprieto? ¿Cómo?"

"Pues se comportaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a pesar de habernos conocido hace minutos, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"Ahhhh, ya te pillo." Enseguida comprendí lo que Aoi-san quería decir "Mi padre a veces se comporta así con mis nuevas amistades que vienen a mi casa. Debí haberte mencionado."

"Ya... No pasa nada, al menos ya lo sabré para la próxima vez."

"Oye, otra pregunta..." Me acordé de un detallito de pronto "¿Qué le decías sobre cómo nos conocíamos?"

"Eh... ¡No es nada malo, Murasame-san, de veras!" Ella se puso nerviosa entonces.

"¿Nada malo?"

"Sólo le dije que estábamos formando grupos para jugar al voleibol en clase de Gimnasia, ¡en serio!"

"Vale, vale... Relax, chica; si sólo le has dicho eso, por mí perfecto."

"Está bien..."

"Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"¿Has estado en un Karaoke alguna vez?"

"En... ¿un Karaoke?"

"Sí, un lugar donde puedes cantar con tus amigos dentro de una sala."

La idea del Karaoke pareció prometer, y probablemente me despejaría la mente, así que accedí a su petición.

"De acuerdo, por mí perfecto." Sonreí.

"¡Estupendo, pues vamos!" Aoi-san exclamó contenta.


	4. Paseo

Tras caminar mucho, Aoi-san y yo finalmente habíamos llegado a donde se supone que íbamos: al centro de Karaoke...

...aunque aquello no acabó bien. Nos encontrábamos conque el establecimiento estaba de obras.

"¿Reformas...?" Leí el cartel que había en la pared.

"Ah..." Aoi-san se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa "¿Y, qué hacemos ahora?"

"Vayamos a otro sitio, pues. Además, no soy buena cantante."

"¿También tú, Murasame-san? ¿Y por qué aceptaste en venir?"

"Cómo que _también_... ¿Para que lo sugeriste entonces?"

"Creía que a ti te gustaba cantar..."

"Y yo creía que a ti también te gustaba cantar..."

Después de esa conversación, nos echábamos unas risitas, no queríamos alargar la "espiral de estupideces" y pensamos en un plan:

"¿Qué te gusta hacer?" Aoi-san preguntó "¿Parque de atracciones?"

"Eh... Nada que sea agitado, me mareo." Respondí.

"¿Nos vamos al cine?"

"No me gustan mucho las películas..."

"Ay..." Aoi-san suspiró "Muy difícil me lo pones, eh..."

"¿Y si damos un paseo?" Sugerí.

"¿Eh?"

"Caminaremos, un poco de ejercicio sin forzarnos, es gratis... Di algunos paseos para relajarme y eso. Eso funciona también."

"Bueno, si insistes, por mí vale."

Ambas comenzábamos a caminar por la calle. Reconocía casi cada rincón de la ciudad, a pesar de que yo no lograba memorizarme los nombres de las calles. Durante los primeros minutos estuvimos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a Aoi-san:

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Aoi-san?" Pregunté directamente.

"¿Eh?" Aoi-san pareció estar pillada por sorpresa por la pregunta "Ahora que lo dices..."

"No tienes por qué responder, vaya..."

"Espera..." Ella pareció estar pensativa "Quizá sea... ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche cuando estabas corriendo chocaste conmigo?"

"Sí, me acuerdo."

"Pues ese día me ayudaste a recoger un libro de la biblioteca."

_(Nota del autor: véase el capítulo 2 del anime de Sasameki Koto)_

"Ajá, ya recuerdo..." Respondí "Intentabas cogerlo y con tu altura no podías, te vi y lo cogí por ti."

"Exacto." Respondió ella "En ese momento, sentí como si estuviera en deuda contigo, a pesar de que fuera sólo un libro de nada..."

"¿Aunque sólo fuera un libro accediste a ayudarme?"

"Bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera..." Aoi-san pareció estar avergonzada por lo que estuvo por decir "En ese momento empezaste a caerme bien."

"Ah... Entiendo." Luego añadí "Oye, no deberías avergonzarte por lo que me dices, si estás siendo sincera."

"..." Aoi-san parecía estar con los ojos como platos "Eres la primera persona que me lo dice, Murasame-san."

"¿Y eso?"

"Antes solía tener amigas. Yo iba con la verdad por delante, pero ellas me tacharon de... suelta-verdades, o algo parecido. Me separaron del grupo y... Bueno, digamos que no me atreví a hacerme una amiga nunca..."

Por alguna razón, al escuchar esta historia apreté mi puño con fuerza como acto reflejo -y sin darme cuenta.

"Esa gente..." Empecé a decir "Esa gente le cuesta mucho aceptar a alguien diferente. Gente típica que únicamente sigue tendencias para sentir como si tuvieran un ejército y que luego se sacan excusas de la identidad propia y toda esa basura..."

"¡Murasame-san! ¡Tu mano! ¡Te estás alterando!"

"Ah..." Me di cuenta de aquello y dejé de concentrar fuerza en mi puño "Lo siento... Se supone que hoy nos divertiríamos..."

"Lo sé, de hecho... ¡Anda, mira!" Exclamó ella.

Aoi-san señaló una tienda de libros y revistas. Por lo visto, a ella le gustaban mucho los libros, y vi en su mirada que le hacía mucha ilusión ver los libros publicados de Orino Masaka, su escritor_a_ favorita...

"Podemos ir si quieres, eh." Sugerí yo.

"¡Claro, vamos!" Aoi-san respondió con alegría.

Aoi-san y yo entrábamos en la tienda y ella se adelantó a cierta sección de libros de romance y cogió uno de los ejemplares a echarle un ojo. Por lo que yo veía, ella estaba súper-concentrada en la lectura... y yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

"Eh..." Intenté decir algo "Aoi-san..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Contestó ella sin apartar la vista de la lectura.

"¿No podrías comprar directamente el libro y leer más tarde?" Sugerí "Me gusta la lectura, aunque no soy tan apasionada como tú."

"Ah, perdona..." Aoi-san se disculpó y dejó el libro donde estaba.

"¿Pero no lo ibas a comprar?"

"Nah, ya tengo un ejemplar de esa historia..."

"¿Entonces... por qué lo lees?"

"Es..." Aoi-san estuvo pensando en la respuesta "Quizá es por que me emociona ver trabajos que me gustan a la venta, a pesar de que yo aún los tenga. Tampoco digo que los hubiera escrito yo, pero por alguna razón me emociona verlo, sin más..."

"Ajá... ¿Y por qué no tomamos algo? Tengo un poco de sed, ya puestos."

"Bien, vamos."

* * *

><p>En cuanto nosotras nos sentábamos en la mesa de una cafetería, pedimos los refrescos y esperamos a que nos los diesen, estuvimos charlando de trivialidades...<p>

"¡Y en esa revista me di cuenta que estaba haciendo ese crucigrama al revés!" Exclamé, enseñando una revista a Murasame-san que saqué del bolso.

"¡Ja, ja!" Ella se rió "Eso no es nada; un día estuve buscando mis apuntes y me di cuenta de que estaban en el primer lugar que busqué, ¡en el sitio más tonto!"

Nos reímos mucho, parecía que Murasame-san andaba mejorando después de lo que había sucedido mucho antes.

"Ay, qué bueno..." Ella dejó de reírse y echó un vistazo a la revista y al segundo se dio cuenta de que era una revista _Yuri_ "Sí que te deben gustar esas cosas, ¿no, Aoi-san? Como aquel libro que leíste en esa tienda."

"Eh... Bueno..." Me ruboricé un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mi hobby con nadie "Es que me parece que el amor entre chicas es hermoso y puro... Creo que eso es lo que hace que me gusta ese género en las historias, series..."

"Ya veo... ¿Y tienes una afición relacionada con esto?"

"¡Me alegra de que me hagas esa pregunta, Murasame-san! De hecho, estoy empezando a escribir fanfics... soy exigente con la ortografía, de modo que tardo la vida en escribir..."

"Esto... ¿Fanfics?" Ella no parecía entender este concepto.

"¿No sabes lo que son?"

"Nopes..."

"A ver, cómo explicarlo..." Estaba pensando en una explicación y al final me decidí con un ejemplo "Imagínate que tienes una serie, película, libro favorito."

"Ajá."

"Entonces te gusta esa historia tanto, tanto que decides hacer una historia basada en esa serie, película, libro... que tanto te gusta."

"O sea, un fanfic es una historia basada en una historia existente, ¿no?"

"Claro, aunque el concepto oficial se le conoce como Fan Fiction."

"Entiendo, ya entiendo. Parece interesante."

"Lo es, en Internet hay miles, quizá _millones_ de fanfics de muchas series populares. De hecho, cuanto más popular sea la serie basada, más recepción tendrá el fanfic."

"Ya veo..." Sumika miró en una dirección y de repente se alarmó "**¡Jod-!**"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Un momento!" Murasame-san dijo en voz baja, tomó la revista rápidamente y se lo puso delante de la cara, muy cerca, como si estuviera cubriéndose la cara.

Capté al momento las intenciones de Murasame-san y decidí colaborar sin decir una palabra. Miré alrededor para ver si había una persona nueva en la cafetería, y lo había: se trataba de una chica adolescente, con el cabello largo, entre rubia y castaña...

Era Ushio Kazama. Me di cuenta de que ésa era la chica que rechazó a Murasame-san.

Y para colmo, se sentó en la única mesa que había libre... al lado nuestra mesa. Murasame-san seguía cubriéndose la cara. Y precisamente nosotras teníamos acabados los refrescos y había que pagar la cuenta y marcharse.

Mi mente trabajó a presión, tratando de hallar una idea lo suficientemente buena para salir de ahí sin ser vistas.

Se me ocurrió una, poco después.

"Hey..." Susurré "Tengo una idea..."

"¿Sí, cuál es?" Murasame-san susurró a través de la revista.

"Pagaré yo todo, por ahora."

"¿Todo?"

"Son sólo un par de refrescos, tan caro no será..."

"¿Y después qué harás?"

"Recógete el pelo largo y mételo dentro de tu camiseta."

"¿...en serio?" Ella no se veía capaz de hacer eso.

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?"

"Venga... Quizá ésa es nuestra mejor apuesta..."

"De acuerdo... Quédate ahí."

Me levanté de la mesa, procurando de que Kazama-san no me vea también, fui a la barra a pagar la cuenta con brevedad. Después de medio minuto, volví con cuidado a la mesa.

"Bien, lo que haremos ahora es..." Susurré.

"He metido el pelo dentro de la camiseta, por si me lo ibas a preguntar." Murasame-san susurró, sin dejar de cubrirse con el libro.

"Ah, bien hecho... Esa chica, ¿ha pedido ya su refresco, comida o lo que sea?"

"No, todavía no... que yo sepa."

"Un segundo..." Di un rapidísimo vistazo a Kazama-san y vio que ya estaba hablando con la camarera, enseguida volví con Murasame-san "Tenemos que irnos a la de ya, ¡vamos!"

"Recibido."

Nos apresuramos a guardar la revista, dado a que Kazama-san estaba ocupada hablando con la camarera, no perdimos el tiempo, nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a la salida opuesta de donde vino Kazama-san, para evitar ser vistas.

Una vez en la calle, unos metros más lejos de la cafetería, Murasame-san aprovechó la ocasión para sacar el pelo de debajo de la camiseta.

"Siento lo del cabello, Murasame-san..." Dije.

"Nah, no es nada, siempre que ella no nos ha visto..." Ella respondió "Porque ella no nos ha visto, ¿cierto, Aoi-san?"

"No, definitivamente no."

"¿Y a qué vino ese plan? Lo de recoger el pelo y meterlo... ¿A qué es debido?"

"Mírate, eres totalmente reconocible por detrás, llevas un cabello muy largo." Expliqué "Si no te hubieras recogido el pelo, ella te habría reconocido enseguida y habría un momento incómodo o que al día siguiente ella te estaría chafando el día con preguntas incómodas."

"... ¿Sabes quién era esa chica?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, Ushio Kazama, está en nuestra clase. Ella fue quien te rechazó, ¿verdad?"

"...sí, es cierto..."

"Tranquila, antes te dije que te estaré apoyando en lo que haga falta. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Bueno... Sí..."

"Este..." Azusa se ruborizó un poco "¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?"

"Pues..." Sumika se lo pensó un ratito "Pagaste mi refresco también, así que supongo que te la debo así. Vamos."

"Claro. Además, podrás saber dónde vivo yo."

"Ajá. De todas formas es casi la hora de comer."

Empezamos a caminar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegábamos a mi casa, y Murasame-san podía ver que claramente tenía un negocio familiar de licores.

"¡Anda! ¡Tenéis un negocio!" Murasame-san dijo.

"Ajá, y una servidora colabora también." Respondí.

"Ya, no lo niego... Debéis estar trabajando duro, ¿eh?"

"Claro."

"Ya..."

Las dos nos enfrentamos en una especie de incómodo silencio, aunque breve.

"¿Te gustaría irte aquí a estudiar?" Sugerí "Recuerda que tienes tareas pendientes del viernes."

"Bueno, por qué no." Ella respondió sin pensárselo dos veces "¿Te parece bien por la tarde? Por la mañana tengo que entrenar un poco."

"¡Me encantaría!"

"Pues nos veremos mañana por la tarde en tu casa, ¡adiós!"

"¡Hasta luego!"

En cuanto Murasame-san se alejó, entré en casa, pensando que poco a poco ella y yo nos convertiríamos en amigas maravillosas.


End file.
